Quest for Camelot: The Next Generation
by graywolf77
Summary: Kayley and Garrett are kidnapped and it's up to their twin daughters and Devon and Cornwall to rescue them and the world! My very first fic posted here. R&R please! Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Quest for Camelot: The Next Generation

Disclaimer: Quest for Camelot and all of the characters belong to WB. I only own Jill and Emily.

THWACK!

"Yes!" the little girl cheered as her toy lance struck the target dead-on. She reined in her pony and inspected the damage. She had knocked the dummy clean off its post. "Another foe bites the dust," she said proudly. The child put her foot on the dummy's chest and struck a noble pose. Pulling out her wooden sword, she pointed it up towards the sky. "Camelot is safe again, thanks to the brave and noble Lady Jillian!" she announced, "For nothing can stop me from completing my quest to be the strongest lady knight in the world!"

"Jill!"

At the sound of her name being called, the girl's shoulders slumped and lowered her toy sword in annoyance and disappointment. "Except _that_…" she muttered. "Coming Mother!" Jillian yelled.

Jillian, or Jill as everyone called her, was a seven-year-old girl with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. She lived on a farm with her parents, Sir Garrett and Lady Kayley, and her twin sister Emily. Jill and Emily may have been twins, but they didn't look exactly alike. Whereas Jill looked like Kayley, Emily had the same sandy-colored hair as Garrett. She did, however, also have blue eyes.

The children were different in their personalities as well as their looks. Jill was a very adventurous and brave child. She did have a tendency to leap before she looked, though. She was also quite impulsive and impatient.

Emily was quiet and soft-spoken, and was more girly. Rational and intelligent, Emily was the logical twin. She was always trying to act like a real lady. That got on Jill's nerves a lot, because Emily would get really bossy on how a lady should act, and Jill certainly did _not_ act like a lady!

Jill entered the house. "Yes, Mother?" she asked. "I need you to fetch the eggs so I can make that cake for tomorrow." Kayley said, handing her daughter a basket.

Jill rolled her eyes and took the basket. "Mother, I was about to save Camelot from an evil foe!" Jill whined.

"You can save Camelot after you fetch the eggs." Kayley said firmly.

"Okay!" Jill muttered.

Jill shuffled outside and walked towards the chicken coop. "I'm the daughter of a knight, but I can't live like them," she sighed, "They get to go on adventures and sit at the Round Table, but they never let me go anywhere!" As she gathered the eggs, she dreamed about what she would do if she could leave the farm. "I would give anything to go exploring!" Jill said to herself as she walked back the house. She set the basket on the table. "Mother, I got the eggs," she said. "Good," Kayley said, taking the basket. "_Now_ can I save Camelot?" Jill asked eagerly. "Yes, Darling." Kayley said, nodding.

Emily happened to wander in and heard Jill talk about pretending to be a knight. "Can I play too?" Emily asked.

"Sure, you can be the damsel in distress!" Jill said, "And I'll save you from a ferocious dragon!"

"Did someone mention us?"

Kayley and the children turned to see who had spoken. There, standing outside the doorway, were Devon and Cornwall. They were a two-headed dragon who had befriended Garrett and Kayley on their adventure to find Excalibur, King Arthur's magical sword.

"Devon! Cornwall!" the children exclaimed. Both girls ran outside to greet the dragon.

"Hello children!" Devon said cheerfully as Emily wrapped her arms around his long, thin neck.

"Hey kiddo!" Cornwall said as Jill gave him a hug. He ruffled her hair.

"Secret handshake?" Jill asked eagerly.

"You betcha!" Cornwall replied. He then spat in his hand. Jill spat in her own hand. Then the two of them grabbed each other's spit-covered hands.

Devon and Emily recoiled in disgust.

"I _knew_ he would be a bad influence on one of you!" Devon whispered to Emily. Emily nodded in agreement.

Kayley stepped outside to greet her old friends. "Hello Devon, Cornwall," she said happily.

"Ah, Kayley!" Devon said in his gentleman-er, gentledragon voice, "Radiant as always!"

"Ah, Devon!" Kayley said in the same tone, "Charming as always!"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Cornwall asked irritably.

The children laughed at this remark.

A moment later, there was the sound of a horse whinnying. The group turned to see Garrett riding on his horse towards them. Ayden, Garrett's falcon friend, guided him towards the farm. Garrett had been blinded as a boy when a horse had kicked him in the head.

Garrett had met Kayley when she had stumbled into his fishing net while escaping from Ruber's henchmen in the Forbidden Forest. It was he who helped Kayley save King Arthur and Camelot from certain doom. Garrett had needed help adjusting to the peaceful life. After all, the Forbidden Forest was no place to raise a family!

"Father!" the children exclaimed. They ran to Garrett as he dismounted his horse. The girls gave their father a big hug.

"Hello girls," Garrett chuckled as he hugged his daughters.

"Good day, Garrett!" Devon said. "Hey Garret!" Cornwall said, waving.

"Devon and Cornwall," Garrett said jovially, "What a surprise."

"Hello, darling." Kayley said, taking her husband's hands.

Garrett took his wife into his arms and gave her a kiss. "Hello Kayley," he replied.

Their romantic moment was interrupted when Garrett felt Jill tug his tunic. "Father! Father, can we go flying?"

"Oh yes, please?" Emily begged. The children loved it when Devon and Cornwall took them flying.

Devon and Cornwall were fond of taking the twins for flying trips. Kayley looked at her husband.

"Garrett?" she asked.

The twins went up to their parents and put on their pleading faces. "Pleeeeeeease?" they asked.

Garrett sighed. "I suppose so…" he said.

"Yaaay!" the girls cheered and danced around.

Five minutes later, the twins were mounted on Devon and Cornwall's back.

"Now remember to hold on tight," Kayley reminded her daughters.

"Yes Mum," Jill said.

"As for _you_ two," Garrett said to the dragon, "don't fly too high, and _no_ funny stuff!"

"No problem!" Cornwall replied.

"I can assure you sir, everything will be alright." Devon added.

The dragons then turned their attention to Jill and Emily, who were eagerly anticipating the flight.

"Ready, children?" Devon asked.

"Ready!" the girls replied.

"Alright, fasten your seatbelts kids!" Cornwall said.

With a mighty flap of their wings, Devon and Cornwall took off. The twins screamed and giggled with excitement. Within a few minutes, their parents were but tiny dots on the landscape.

Little did the four of them know that a terrible shock and a grand adventure lay ahead of them...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wahooooo!!!" Jill screamed. She always enjoyed this part of the flight, the loop-de-loops.

Emily, on the other hand, didn't enjoy it as much. "Aaahhh!" she screamed as she gripped Jill's waist tighter.

"What's the matter, Emily?" Jill asked, "I thought you liked flying!"

"I do!" Emily cried, "Just not with all the stunts!"

"Oh, come on! You worry too much!" Jill said.

Devon turned his head to look at the twins. "Alright children, we're landing!" he said.

"Awwww!" Jill moaned. She hated it when they had to go home.

"Hang on!" Cornwall said.

The dragon came to a perfect 2-point landing. They kneeled so the children could dismount.

Emily fixed her windswept hair and ran towards the house. "Mum, Dad, we're home!" she yelled.

Jill stayed behind with Devon and Cornwall. Just then, Ayden the falcon came flying towards them.

"Hello Ayden!" Jill greeted.

Ayden, however, seemed distressed.

"What is it Ayden?" Jill asked, "Is something wrong?"

Suddenly, Jill, the falcon, and the dragon heard Emily scream.

"Emily!" Jill yelled. She ran towards the house.

"Jill, wait!" Devon called as he and Cornwall ran after her.

Jill found Emily in the doorway standing stock-still.

"Emily! Emily, what is-"

The quartet saw what caused Emily to scream…

The house had been ransacked. The table had been overturned, chairs had been smashed, windows and dishes broken, and other things scattered about.

Jill was the first to speak. "Mum? Dad?" she called. No answer. Now she was getting scared. "Mum? Dad?" she called out, louder this time. Still no answer. She ran into the house. "Mum! Dad!" she cried out.

Emily joined in. "Mother! Father!" she called. "Oh, Jill. What do we do?"

Jill turned to her twin. "I'll search down here. Emily, you search upstairs. Devon, Cornwall, you two search outside!" she ordered. "Mum! Dad!" she called.

Emily gathered her skirts and ran upstairs. "Mother! Father!" she cried.

Devon and Cornwall ran outside. "Mum! Dad!" Devon called. "Huh?" Cornwall looked at him questioningly. "Er-I mean Kayley! Garrett!"

They searched for a good half-hour and found no trace of Kayley and Garrett.

The group met back outside, discouraged.

"Did you find anything?" Emily asked.

"No." Jill said, shaking her head.

Emily turned to Devon and Cornwall. They too, shook their heads.

"What are we going to do?" she cried, "Mother and Father are gone and we don't know where they went! What's going to happen to us?"

As she said this she started crying. Finally, she broke down sobbing.

"Emily, crying won't do anything!" Jill said sharply.

Ayden screeched at her sharply, as if chiding her.

"What?" Jill asked irritably.

Emily went to Devon and Cornwall and threw her arms around Devon's neck.

"There, there Emily," Devon cooed, "Shhhh… we'll be alright."

Just then, Ayden screeched. Everyone looked up. He was carrying a piece of cloth in his talons. He dropped it in Jill's hands. Everyone gathered around Jill.

"What is it?" Cornwall asked.

"I'm not sure…wait! I think there's something written here! It's Mum's stitching!" Jill said.

Everyone leaned in to look. The writing had been done by stitching, although crudely done, as if the sewer was in a hurry.

"It says 'help… we've been captured'."

The whole group gasped at the sound of that.

"'Get help', " Jill continued, "'or she will-' that's it, there's no more."

"Who's 'she'?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but I'll bet she kidnapped Mum and Dad!" Jill cried.

"What do we do?" Emily asked.

Jill stood silent for a moment. Then she raised her head with a look of anger and determination on her face. She looked at her sister and the dragon.

"We're going to find them!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Garrett and Kayley were being led in chains to a morbid-looking castle in an area known as Nightmare Swamp. Their captors were small, ugly frog-like creatures with yellow eyes. The drawbridge was lowered and the captors led their prisoners to the throne room. The room was filled with frog-creatures.

Garrett and Kayley were forced onto their knees in front of the empty throne. One of the little creatures stepped up and cleared his throat.

"Oh Great Mistress!" he croaked, "We have brought them to you as ordered!"

A small explosion followed. A figure stepped out from the smoke. Looking up, Kayley and Garrett gasped.

It was a woman. Tall, slim, and beautiful with flowing black hair and cold, hard eyes.

"Morgana!" Kayley hissed.

"Well done, my faithful minions." Morgana cooed. Then she turned her attention to her prisoners.

"Sir Garrett…and Lady Kayley," she crooned, "how nice of you to come."

"Why did you bring us here?" Garrett growled.

"Now now, no need to be rude!" Morgana said smoothly, "I just wanted to know how my dear cousin Arthur is!"

"Why should we tell you?" Kayley hissed, "If you're plotting to take over Camelot-"

Morgana chuckled evilly at this. "Camelot? Hah!" she cackled, "I have no use for that worthless piece of land! I want the world!"

She waved her hands and an image of Excalibur appeared. "But first…I need the power of Artie's sword." Morgana said icily.

"King Arthur will never give you Excalibur!" Garrett roared.

"Ah, but that's where you two come in!" Morgana said, "Do you think Arthur would allow his two most trusted knights to be harmed?"

Garrett and Kayley suddenly realized what she had in mind.

"We will never be your bargaining tools!" Kayley shouted.

"Sorry, but you fools have no choice." Morgana said, "Take them away!"

She waved her hand and her minions immediately dragged the knights to the dungeon.

As soon as the door lock clicked, Garrett felt his way towards the door. Carefully calculating the distance with his feet, he rammed the door with all his strength. But it was no use.

"Garrett!" Kayley cried. She grabbed her husband's arm.

"Kayley!" Garrett growled, "Jill and Emily are alone and helpless! I'm afraid for them!"

"I am too!" Kayley said, "But they're not alone! They've got Devon and Cornwall!"

"I know! That's what worries me!" Garrett muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, the twins and their dragon friends were preparing for their journey. Jill was filling her nap-sack with tools and gear needed for the journey. She had already packed a rope, several torch sticks, a knife, blankets and other essentials. She also took a dagger and shield for protection. The last thing Jill packed was a horn, the kind which one could blow and call for help with.

Emily was busy packing food and provisions. In her nap-sack were several loaves of bread, some fruit, a few flasks filled with water, cloth for wounds, and a sewing kit.

"But Jill, we don't know where they were taken!" Emily pointed out.

"We can still find them!" Jill snapped.

"But they could be anywhere!" Emily argued, "It'll take forever to find Mother and Father!"

"No it won't!" Jill said hotly.

"It will too!" Emily shot back.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

The twins argued like this for about a minute when a screech from Ayden interrupted them.

"Huh?" Jill said.

Ayden flew out the door. The children looked at each other and followed the falcon. Ayden had landed and was indicating something on the ground. Emily knelt down and examined it.

Devon and Cornwall came over, curious at what the children were doing.

"Emily, what're you doing?" Cornwall asked, "I thought we were gonna go save your parents!"

"They're tracks!" Emily exclaimed.

"Tracks?" Jill asked.

"Whose?" Devon asked.

Emily studied the tracks harder. Then she stood up. "Look!" she said.

In the dirt were three sets of tracks. Two of them were clearly human; the third was a strange kind that the girls had never seen before.

"These are Father's tracks," Emily explained as she pointed to the bigger set of human tracks, "and these are Mother's!"

"What about that third set?" Jill asked.

Emily looked at the tracks. "I don't know, but whatever made these had webbed feet," she muttered. "If we follow these tracks, they should lead us to Mother and Father."

"Good thinking Emily!" Devon praised.

The sand-haired child smiled.

"_Good thinking Emily…_" Jill said mockingly under her breath.

The children put on their cloaks and sacks and climbed onto Devon and Cornwall's back again. With another mighty flap of dragon wings, the group was in the air with Ayden flying alongside them.

The children made a silent vow to find their parents, no matter what…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morgana reclined in her throne as her slimy servants attended to her. One of them, apparently the head servant, started filing her nails.

"I must say Mistress," he rasped, "your plan to conquer the world is brilliant!"

"Yes, Amphibro." Morgana replied.

"But, do you think Arthur will really give up his sword for those two?" Amphibro asked.

"Of course he will," Morgana reassured, "my cousin has always been too kind for his own good! His kindness has made him soft, and that has softened his people too…and that leads to weakness, and will lead him to what I have planned for him!"

Morgana waved her hands and conjured up an image of Arthur and his knights.

"Dear cousin Artie, you really thought you could get rid of me that easily? By banishing me to this wretched hovel?" she cackled, "I'm afraid you were mistaken. After twenty years, I've finally gained enough power to take this world and rule it!"

During Morgana's rant, another frog-creature whispered something into Amphibro's ear. He winced, knowing his mistress would be furious.

"Eh, Mistress?" he said nervously.

Morgana looked down on him. "What?"

"Um, er, it seems that the prisoners…have…eh…have…"he stammered.

"Well speak, you toad!" Morgana hissed.

"Children," he croaked, "the prisoners have children."

"WHAT!!!" Morgana shrieked, as she stood up from her throne, "How could you have missed them, you imbecile?"

Amphibro cowered under Morgana's wrath. "We didn't see any children when we captured the prisoners! We didn't know they had any!"

Morgana waved her hands over her viewing orb.

"Show me where they are!" she commanded.

The orb revealed an image of Jill and Emily on Devon and Cornwall's back as the dragon soared over a clearing with Ayden alongside. They landed and the children dismounted.

Morgana's eyes narrowed. "Those brats and their pets could spell trouble…" she whispered. She leaned in for a closer look.

"The tracks go in there!" Emily said.

The group looked ahead and saw the tracks leading to a spooky-looking forest.

Jill frowned and began marching towards the forest.

"Jill, wait!" Emily cried. She grabbed her sister's arm and held on tight.

"Emily! What are you doing!?" Jill asked angrily.

"Jill, that's the Forbidden Forest!" Emily exclaimed, "Mother and Father said NEVER to go in there! It's dangerous!"

"Danger? Ha!" Jill laughed, "Danger is my middle name!"

"But-" Emily began.

"Do you want to save Mum and Dad or not?" Jill asked sharply.

"I do, but-" Emily began.

"Then let's go!" Jill urged, "or are you too scared?"

"No!" Emily cried.

"Yes, you are!" Jill sneered.

"I am not!" Emily retorted.

Morgana watched the girls' argument with a wicked gleam in her eye. "I think we can use this sibling rivalry to our advantage," she said. "Amphibro!"

"Yes, mistress?" he asked timidly.

"Round up the strongest of your minions and track down those fools."

"Y-yes, o powerful one!" he said humbly.

"Do what you like with the bird and the dragon," Morgana ordered, "but bring the children to me. Bring them _alive_."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

Jill and Emily were still arguing about going into the Forbidden Forest.

Devon and Cornwall looked at each other and decided it was time to intervene.

"Girls! Girls!" Devon hollered.

The twins stopped their bickering and looked up.

"Are you gonna just stand there and fight, or go save your parents?" Cornwall demanded.

The seven-year-olds stood silent for a moment. Then they looked at each other. Of course they wanted to save their parents! But the dragon was right. Arguing wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Alright," Emily sighed, "We'll go in there!" After all, their only chance to save Garrett and Kayley was to brave the forest.

Jill smiled triumphantly. She marched straight into the forest in her usual confident stride.

"Come on!" she called over her shoulder.

Emily took a step forward. She looked up at Devon and Cornwall. The dragons gave her reassuring smiles.

_Remember Mother, and Father_, Emily thought to herself. Working up her courage, she took a deep breath, and went into the Forbidden Forest, with Devon, Cornwall and Ayden right behind her.

_Wow!_ Jill thought to herself. This place was incredible! She had heard stories about the dangers of the Forbidden Forest from her parents and other adults. "Hmph! If Dad could survive the Forbidden Forest, than so can I!" she said to herself.

Strange plants and trees were all around the group. Emily was enchanted by the beauty of the flora, but still wary. She kept close to her two-headed dragon friend.

Devon and Cornwall hadn't been in the forest for years, but they remembered enough from last time that they knew of the hazards. They also knew they would have quite a time trying to keep Jill out of trouble, being the brave little girl that she was…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kayley looked out the barred window of the dungeon. What little sunlight entered Nightmare Swamp told her that it was almost sunset. Her mind was filled with horrible thoughts. Where were Jill and Emily? Were they safe? Would she ever see her sweet children again?

Kayley felt Garrett's hands on her shoulders. She turned around and pressed her head to his chest.

"Oh, Garrett!" she said softly, "I'm so worried about the children!" Now she knew how her own mother, Lady Juliana, felt when Kayley rode off into danger that night when she went to search for Excalibur.

True, Garrett was blind, but he could feel his wife's fear and anxiety.

"There, there, Kayley," he said gently, "they'll be fine."

Kayley looked at her husband's face and saw his encouraging smile, but she could see a twinge of doubt.

She turned to the window again, and she bowed her head. "Dear Lord in Heaven, _please_ keep my children safe…" she prayed.

She also couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. By being Morgana's bargaining tool, she felt like she was betraying her king! Kayley would never forgive herself for that.

By now the sun had almost set, and darkness would fall upon the earth. Kayley and Garrett couldn't rid themselves of the thought that their daughters were out there, alone and helpless, and that there was nothing they could do about it.

Tears began forming in Kayley's eyes as her fears grew. Finally she threw herself in Garrett's arms and wept. She wept for Camelot, for Arthur, and for her dear, sweet little girls.

A tear formed in Garrett's eye, and he made a silent prayer that his girls were fine.

Meanwhile, the children, Ayden, and the dragons were still making their way through the forest. Darkness had enveloped the forest. Jill was still leading the way with a torch that Cornwall had lit.

The beauty and enchantment of the forest had become more menacing and spooky. Emily held Devon's hand and never left the dragon's side. She could hear strange noises from all around. Her heart was racing and she grew more frightened.

Even Jill was growing uneasy, but she forced herself to hide it. _A real knight is never scared_, she told herself.

"Jill," Emily said, "I'm getting tired. I think we should stop for the night!"

Jill turned and looked at her twin sister with a confounded look on her face.

"But Mum and Dad are in danger!" Jill protested, "We have to keep going!"

"Jill, your sister needs rest!" Devon said, "she's exhausted!"

"But Devon, a knight of the round table must brave the elements in order to complete his quest!" Jill said through gritted teeth.

"But, a knight of the round table is obligated to the people and not to himself!" Devon countered. "And right now, you are obligated to let Emily regain her strength."

Jill glared at him, by stopping they were running out of time to save her parents. Then she noticed she was getting a bit sleepy herself. _Well, I can't save Mum and Dad if I'm tired_, she thought.

"Okay, fine!" Jill said, relenting. Emily took off her cloak and nap-sack. She laid her head on the sack and pulled her cloak over her like a blanket. Jill soon followed suit. Devon and Cornwall smiled as the two little girls lay in their makeshift beds.

"Good night, Devon. Good night, Cornwall." Emily said, yawning. "Yes, 'Night." Jill said softly. "Good night, children." Devon said, tucking Jill in. "Sleep tight," Cornwall added, "don't let the bedbugs bite!"

The twins were soon fast asleep. Devon and Cornwall looked at the little girls and made a silent vow to protect the children with their lives. Ayden had tucked his head under his silver wing, and fell asleep. The dragons soon drifted off to sleep. They all had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning after breakfast, the twins and their friends resumed their journey. As they progressed, Emily began to notice that the trees were getting sparser. They also looked…burnt up. The air began to take on a more rancid smell, like that of rotten eggs and vinegar. And, for some reason, Devon and Cornwall seemed to be growing uneasy.

Jill walked on ahead. Then she saw what appeared to be a sign. "Hey everyone, look!" she called. The others came over to look at the sign. "'Welcome to Dragon Country'." Jill read aloud.

Emily gasped when she heard that. Devon and Cornwall looked terrified.

"'I'd turn back if I were you.'" Jill read the sentence below the first one.

"Better do what it says, eh?" Cornwall said nervously.

Jill felt Emily take a hold of her arm. "Yes, I think Corny has the right idea," Emily agreed, "Maybe we'd better go another way!" Emily started to pull Jill in the opposite direction.

Jill wrenched her arm free. "Come on you little wimp!" Jill snapped, "Mum and Dad were here too and they came out alive, didn't they?"

Emily frowned, and then nodded. "But they almost got torched, didn't they?" she snapped back.

"You can stay out here if you like!" Jill said impatiently, "But _I'm_ going to go save our parents!"

Jill started to walk off when Emily grabbed Jill's arm again.

"But there are dragons there!" Emily cried.

"I'm smarter than any of them!" Jill shouted as she struggled against Emily's grip.

"They'll kill you!" Emily shrieked.

"Let…go…of me!" Jill snarled, and she shoved Emily to the ground. Before anyone could stop her she ran off into Dragon Country.

Emily made an angry face as she watched her sister run off. "Why doesn't she do as she's told?" she growled. She picked herself up and looked to Devon and Cornwall.

"Well, I suppose we'd better go after her." Emily sighed.

After they finally caught up with Jill, Devon and Cornwall took them to a small cave.

"Now, Devon and I are gonna find the safest way through here and we'll be right back." Cornwall said.

"Cornwall! We can't leave them alone!" Devon protested.

"Of course we can!" Cornwall said, "They're seven years old! They're not babies anymore!"

"But-" Devon began.

"Come on!" Cornwall said impatiently.

Jill got up and started to follow them. "I'll go with you!" she volunteered.

Devon turned to look at the child. "You will do nothing of the sort, young lady!" he said authoritatively.

"But Dev, I want to-"

"No, and that is final!" Devon said in his strictest voice.

Jill scowled at him. "You made _you _Dad?" she asked angrily. Jill groaned and slumped down on a rock. She watched as the dragon walked out of the cave and into the danger zone.

After 15 minutes of waiting, Jill couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to be stuck here in this stupid cave with her scaredy-cat sister! She stood up and marched for the mouth of the cave.

Emily, who had been exploring one of the tunnels, came back to find her sister gone. "Oooooh!" she moaned, "_Now_ where did she go to?" She went to the cave entrance, but hesitated. There were real, dangerous dragons out there! But her sister could be lost and in trouble! Emily gulped, took a deep breath, and entered the danger zone. Ayden saw the little girl, and flew after her.

About an hour later, Devon and Cornwall came back to the cave to fetch the children. "Jill! Emily! We found a safe path!" Devon called. Imagine their terror when they discovered the cave to be deserted!

They scrambled outside the cave and began frantically searching for the twins. Ten minutes went by and they had no luck.

Devon turned to Cornwall, with a look of anger in his yellow eyes. "This is all _your_ fault!" he snarled.

Cornwall turned on Devon. "_My_ fault?" Cornwall hissed.

"Yes! I told you we shouldn't have left them alone!" Devon shouted.

"Oh, so you _knew_ this would happen?" Cornwall asked sarcastically.

"I _didn't!_" Devon said defensively, "But now you see why you should've listened to me!"

"To you? Ha!" Cornwall snapped, "Like the time 300 years ago when you said to hide in a hole and it turned out to be a geyser? That was the last time _I _ever listened to you!"

"Had I but known-" Devon began.

"Known? You didn't know because you've got rocks in your head, Fungus-brain!" Cornwall yelled.

Devon was about to spit out a retort when a falcon's screech interrupted the argument.

Ayden was frantically screeching and motioning for the dragon to follow him. The dragons gave each other one last angry glance and followed the falcon.

Meanwhile, the twins were backed up against a wall, holding on to each other and shaking in terror. Three large dragons had them trapped.

"Em," Jill whispered to her twin, "I'm sorry I called you a wimp, and for shoving you!"

"I forgive you!" Emily whispered back.

"HELP!!!" Emily screamed.

"Save your breath, lass," a dragon growled, "it'll be your last." He reared back to let out a massive flame upon the helpless children. The girls shut their eyes, and prepared to meet their Maker.

"Stop right there, you bullies!"

The little girls opened their eyes and saw Devon and Cornwall standing between them and the dragons.

The dragons merely chuckled.

"Well, well, well," the lead dragon said with mock charm, "if it isn't the odd couple?"

"That's Devon and Cornwall to you, and don't forget that!" Cornwall shouted.

"Oh, I'll remember, so I can carve it on your tombstone!" the lead dragon said evilly.

The two-headed dragon gulped at the sound of that.

"But first, we're going to have ourselves these two little morsels…" he added, and he eyed the two frightened little girls.

"If you lay one claw on those children, I'll char you to a crisp!" Devon threatened.

"Ooh! Look at me I'm trembling!" a second dragon said in pretend fear.

"Now get out of our way!" the lead dragon growled.

"NEVER!" Devon thundered.

"Very well then…" the third dragon snarled.

What happened next happened so fast that the children couldn't tell exactly what took place. Devon and Cornwall took to the air, taking the three larger dragons by surprise. Taking advantage of the moment, the two-headed dragon unleashed a double-dose of firepower. Using their smaller size they dodged several attacks and managed to cause two of the dragons to ram each other by mistake, knocking them out. From out of nowhere the lead dragon spewed a giant fireball. It hit Devon and Cornwall. They cried out in pain, leaving them vulnerable. The dragon took a swipe, and then another, causing the smaller dragon have a crash landing. There they lay, motionless.

"NO!!" the twins screamed.

The dragon turned his attention to them and went to claim his prize. He prepared to barbecue the little girls, but felt something grab his tail.

It was Devon and Cornwall.

"What?!" the dragon roared.

"I don't remember saying this was over…" Cornwall said softly, yet dangerously.

Before the other dragon could react, Devon and Cornwall let loose their biggest and strongest blaze yet. It was strong enough to defeat the bigger dragon. Roaring in pain, he retreated, his lackeys following him.

Jill and Emily remained stunned for a minute. Then they ran to their fallen friend.

"Devon? Devon!" Emily sobbed, searching for signs of life.

"Cornwall!! Say something!" Jill pleaded.

The dragon had been seriously wounded during the fight. They sported claw marks, and there was blood everywhere.

_This is all my fault!_ Jill thought to herself. Hot tears poured out of her sapphire eyes. _I should never have left the cave!_ Jill felt like she could never forgive herself. Never!

"Devon…Cornwall…what have I done?" she said through sobs, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"HELP!!!" Emily cried out again, "Somebody!" She knew it was hopeless, but what else could she do?

The twins cried until their eyes puffed up, and their noses ran. Even when the tears ran out, they still cried.

Jill attempted one last time to call for help. "H-h-h-elp!" she choked out, for her voice was too soft from crying.

Suddenly, the twins saw a shadow fall over them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ohh…" Devon moaned as he regained consciousness. His head was reeling and his vision was blurry. He could make out a female figure standing next to him.

"Jill?" he asked weakly, thinking it was one of the twins, "Emily?"

"No," the figure said gently.

The dragon shook his head. Ah, now he could see the figure clearly, but it was neither Jill nor Emily!

A girl was standing before him. She looked to be about 15 years old with flaming red hair tied in a long braid down her back. She wore a white smock over a long, brown dress. She was soaking a rag in a basin filled with water. Devon looked around and saw they were in a small, earthen room filled with plants. Dried herbs hung from the ceiling, and there were rows of shelves laden with clay jars. A cauldron bubbled as a fire heated it in the fireplace.

Devon tried to say something, but she held out her hand to indicate that she wanted him to be quiet.

"Don't move!" she ordered.

"Why?" Devon asked. Then he got his answer in the form of pain. "Agh!" he cried out. Looking down, he saw just how badly he and Cornwall had been injured in the fight. There were scratch marks on Cornwall's side and Devon's arm.

Cornwall was still unconscious. Devon became concerned. True, Cornwall got on his nerves, but that didn't mean Devon didn't care at all!

The girl must have sensed Devon's concern. "Shhhh…he's alright," she said reassuringly.

Devon was about to ask about the current situation, when suddenly he remembered something. The twins! Where were they?

"Jill!" he called out, "Emily!"

"They're fine," the girl said gently. She wrung out the rag and hung it on a line. She then went over to the cauldron and spooned up some liquid into a wooden bowl. She made a beeline for the injured dragon.

"Here," she said as she held out the bowl, "drink this."

Devon looked at the bowl's contents. It contained what looked like a thin, sea green colored soup with purple herbs. The dragon made a face, and looked the young maiden questioningly.

"What is it?" Devon asked in a low voice.

"It's a healing mixture," the maiden replied, "now it may taste bad, but it'll help you."

Devon reluctantly took the bowl from the girl's hand. "Must I?" he asked.

"_Yes_," the girl said gritted teeth.

Devon looked at her, then at the mixture, and sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut, put the rim of the bowl to his lips, tilted his head back and drank.

Devon struggled with the bitter taste. It did taste bad! He had to get this over with! With effort, he managed to swallow the potion in one gulp.

After a few minutes of trying to get rid of the horrible taste, he turned his attention to the maiden.

"What might your name be?" Devon asked.

"Alana," the redhead replied, "and yours?"

"Devon," the dragon answered, "but where are we, and how did we get here?"

Alana sat on a wooden stool. "I was searching for a root that only grows in Dragon Country, when I heard someone calling for help. I followed the noise, and I found you and the wee lassies. They explained everything and asked me to help them. At first, I was a bit reluctant. I mean, I wasn't sure whether you would torch me-"

"Torch?!"

Devon and Alana turned to see Cornwall, who was now fully conscious. He was glaring at Alana.

"Where are we? What's goin' on?" Cornwall demanded.

Devon's look of relief suddenly changed to anger. He gave Cornwall a hit on the head, but not without suffering the pain in his arm.

"Cornwall! Is that any way to thank the one who just treated your wounds?" Devon barked.

Cornwall was about to make a retort when he stopped. "What?" he asked.

Devon rolled his eyes. "Look!" he hissed.

Cornwall now saw the wounds on his and Devon's body. He had a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh," Cornwall said quietly, "my apologies, miss uh…"

"Alana," Alana said, "And don't worry about the girls. They're fine."

Alana went on to reveal that she was a mage, and that she had brought the group to her cottage. She used healing herbs and a bit of magic to nurse the dragon back to health, _mostly_.

"I'm not quite at that level where I can fully heal a wound," she explained. "I need a few more years before I can do that."

Just then, a small sound came from across the room.

Devon, Cornwall and Alana turned to see a small face peering from behind the door. Devon and Cornwall smiled upon recognition of the face. It was Emily. The child quickly ducked behind the door.

Alana stood up and walked over to her. "'Tis alright," Alana said gently, "you can see them."

Emily toyed with one of the braids hanging from either side of her head as she looked into the older girl's eyes. Sincerity and kindness radiated from Alana's dazzling green eyes. Emily's heart told her that she could trust Alana.

Without further hesitation, the sandy-haired girl rushed past Alana and straight towards her dragon friends.

"Devon!" she cried, hugging the dragon, "Cornwall! You're all right!"

"Never better!" Cornwall said cheerfully.

Devon then realized that Jill was still missing. "Emily, where's your sister?" he asked.

Emily's smile faded, and she suddenly became very grave. "She's in the other room," Emily replied.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Cornwall asked, "Is Jill okay?"

Emily shook her head. "No," she answered sadly, "I mean she's not hurt or anything! It's just she's a bit out of sorts."

"What do you mean?" Alana asked.

Emily turned to the redhead. "She refuses to talk to me," the little girl explained, "she's been crying and saying it's her fault that Devon and Cornwall got hurt!"

"Why on earth would she think that?" Devon asked.

"She says if she hadn't left the cave, none of this would have happened," Emily said softly.

"Let's go talk to her!" Cornwall said authoritatively. He started to move, but Emily stopped him.

"Jill won't let anyone talk to her!" Emily cried, "I…I don't understand! Jill's never acted like this before!"

Alana put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "Let's give her some time," she suggested, "Maybe by supper she'll be ready to talk."

Emily looked at the door to the room where her twin was still weeping. _I hope she will_ Emily thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Morgana peered into her viewing globe. She had watched the whole scene and smiled evilly.

"Perfect," she snickered, "now that that bumbling reptile is wounded and weak, the children are defenseless. Nothing can protect them now!"

She took another glance into the globe. "And the mage brat's powers are no match for my minions' might," she said softly, looking at Alana.

"Soon, the whole world will fall before me…"

_

* * *

_

_How could I have been so stupid?_ Jill thought to herself. _Why did I ever leave the cave?_

Ever since she had arrived at Alana's cottage along with the others, she had been in deep sorrow. She had been lying on a bed in the other room all afternoon. She had refused to talk to anybody, and she refused all comfort.

Jill thought about an argument she had had with her mother a few weeks before:

"Mum! Why can't I ever go with you?" Jill whined.

"Because it's too dangerous," Kayley replied.

Jill scowled. Her fists clenched. "I want to be a knight just like you!" she cried, "I want to go on adventures! I want to fight monsters, save villages and rescue people!"

Kayley knelt down and looked her daughter square in the eyes. "Jill, knighthood is not all fun and games," she said, "Sometimes, there are decisions that could mean life and death."

Jill looked at her mother with interest.

"And sometimes…" Here, Kayley paused. "Sometimes, there can be a terrible price paid."

_Price?_ Jill wondered.

"One day you will understand what knighthood means," Kayley said.

Jill now knew what that price was: life. For as long as she could remember, she had wanted to be a knight. Now, she felt differently.

_I'm not worthy to be a knight_, she thought, _I almost got Devon and Cornwall killed!_

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Alana came in. "Jill?" she asked.

Jill didn't answer. She turned away from the older girl.

Alana walked over to the bed and sat down beside the younger girl.

"Jill, I know you're feeling bad, but what happened was not your fault," Alana said gently.

"Yes it was!" Jill cried, "if I hadn't have left the cave, Devon and Cornwall wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Alana sighed, and put her arms around the child. "Jill, listen to me," she said softly, "you had no idea those dragons would attack you and your sister. You couldn't have known that it would happen."

Jill sniffed and looked at Alana with tear-filled eyes.

"Nobody can predict the future," the mage reassured, "There are consequences to our actions, both good and bad."

Jill's heart sank. She knew it! It _was_ her fault.

"But," Alana continued, "not everything that happens is our fault. Jill, everyone goes through hard times. The important thing is to cherish the good times, keep them in your heart, and don't give up!"

Jill's sorrow had made way for fascination. She had never thought of it that way. Her heart didn't feel so heavy anymore.

"When you do make mistakes, the thing to do is learn from them," Alana said.

For the first time that day, Jill gave a little smile. She gave Alana a hug. "Thank you, Alana…" Jill murmured.

A rumble from Jill's stomach interrupted the tender moment.

Alana stood up and went to the door. "I'd better check the stew!" she chirped.

Just as the young mage started to open the door, a loud screech came from outside. Following the screech was a loud scream. "ALANA!!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I forgot to add that I also own Morgana, her minions, Alana and a few other characters that don't appear in the movie.

Chapter 11

Jill watched as Alana rushed to the window and pulled the curtain back. The teenager must have seen something that made her gasp.

"Monty!" she cried. The young mage flung open the door and ran to the front door.

Jill jumped off the bed and followed her.

Emily, Devon and Cornwall jumped as the door swung open and Alana and Jill ran out.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"There's something outside!" Jill answered.

Alana reached the door in record time and flung it open. A blur of brown burst into the room, followed by a streak of silver.

The silver streak was, of course, Ayden. No other falcon had silver wings!

The brown blur hid itself in a clay jar. Ayden hovered over it, screeching.

Alana rushed over and put herself between the jar and the falcon.

"Shoo! Shoo!" she cried, "Go away!"

Jill and Emily shooed Ayden into the next room and slammed the door. Ayden's screeching could be heard through the walls.

Alana calmed herself and looked into the jar. "It's alright Monty," she cooed, "you can come out now."

A few moments later, a small, furry head of a weasel emerged from the jar. After seeing that the danger was gone, he jumped out and climbed onto the table. He paused for a minute to catch his breath.

The twins walked over the table. Jill cleared her throat nervously. "Are you all right?" she asked.

What happened next gave the sisters quite a start!

"Oh yeah," the weasel said sarcastically, "apart from being hunted down and very nearly getting torn to shreds and eaten!"

A collective gasp came from the children. Emily gave a small cry of shock. "You're talking!" she gasped.

The weasel rolled his eyes. He had expected this reaction, but it was getting old now!

Alana came over and stroked the weasel's brown fur. "Monty, go easy on them," she said calmly.

Jill tugged on Alana's dress. "Is he really _talking?_" she asked.

The teenager gave a reassuring smile and nodded.

Emily suddenly relaxed. "Whew!" she sighed with relief, "Thank goodness!"

"For what, Em?" Jill asked.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy." Emily said simply.

Alana giggled as the weasel rolled his eyes again. "Girls," she said, gesturing towards the weasel, "this is—"

However, the weasel interrupted before she could say anything.

"Sir Montague Glenbard de Goosegow," he announced, "but you may call me Monty."

The twins and the dragon introduced themselves.

That evening, after supper, Alana gathered everyone together.

"So…" Alana began conversationally, "what _were_ you all doing in Dragon Country?"

Jill shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Do your parents know where you are?" Alana asked the children.

The twins shook their heads.

Alana looked quite surprised. "Good Lord!" she exclaimed, "They must be worried sick about you. They're probably looking for you-"

"No," Jill interrupted, "_We're_ looking for _them_!"

Alana narrowed her eyes. "What?!"

"We didn't wander off!" Emily asserted, "They were kidnapped!"

The twins proceeded to tell Alana the whole story of what had happened. When they finished, Alana looked to be in thought.

"You said the tracks looked like that of a frog's?" she asked, looking up at the girls.

"Yes," Jill replied.

Alana had a look of realization on her face. Then she quickly got up from her chair and walked over to a shelf full of scrolls.

"Girls, I think I might know where your parents were taken!" she said authoritatively.


End file.
